


Sterek - Get Free

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, First Kiss, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sterek songfic one shot based on 'Get Free' by The Vines.  Stiles is fed up with chasing people who don't love him, so he decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek - Get Free

When Derek found Stiles lying on the ground alone, near the woods, he was slightly worried. As he got closer the stench of alcohol became clearer, and he saw that Stiles was awake, breathing out a sigh of relief before he could wonder why he cared. Stiles grinned when he saw him, waving a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Hey sourwolf," he slurred, "watcha doin'?" Derek sighed, taking the bottle before Stiles could take another swig, and wrinkled his nose at the smell. He gave Stiles a questioning glance - well, a questioning glare - which made Stiles slightly uncomfortable.

"She doesn't love me, man," he groaned, "why won't she love me?"

"Oh, for the love of -" Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, "come on, get in the car."

"I've gotta get over her!" Stiles exclaimed, waving his arms frantically as Derek tried to help him up. "Oops," he giggled as one of his flailing arms caught Derek in the face. Derek growled softly, but controlled himself enough not to kill Stiles, which was an achievement.

"How do I get over her?" Stiles asked, ignoring Derek's pissed expression, humming a little before visibly brightening, "I know!" Warily, Derek turned his head to eye Stiles, wondering whether he wanted to know the latest plan, when he was shocked by the feeling of Stiles' lips on his. He could taste the alcohol in Stiles' breath, could feel the way the young human's heart was beating so hard. It took him a moment to react, a moment in which he allowed the kiss, before shoving Stiles so hard he fell on his back, groaning. Swearing under his breath, Derek wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, watching as Stiles struggled to his feet, looking at Derek in anguish with tears in his eyes.

Before Stiles did another stupid thing which he would regret, Derek bundled him into his car and drove his drunk ass home.

The next day, at the 'pack' meeting, Stiles was blurting apologies as soon as he stepped through the door.

"I'm sorry I was drunk as hell thank you for not killing me holy shit I can't believe I actually -"

Derek cut him off with a quick, "Shut up," before he could embarrass them both, and quelled Scott's question with a warning glare.

"But I kissed you!" Stiles exclaimed. Derek resisted the urge to drop his head in his hands, his ears flaming red. Scott choked slightly, and Isaac went faintly green.

"Stiles, just..."

"I didn't mean it, I wouldn't mean it, I wouldn't like you like that!"

"Drop it."

"I didn't -"

"Yeah, I get it, you didn't mean it!" Derek stormed out before he could say something that would make Stiles hate him forever.

But, of course, Stiles followed him.

"Hey, grumpy, I apologised."

"Go away."

"What did I do so wrong? I mean I guess I just..." he trailed off.

"Stiles, shut it. Now," Derek spun and punched the wall, before realising that (a) there was now a dent in it, and (b) he was now far too close to Stiles for comfort, as his heartbeat picked up considerably.

"Can you," Stiles gulped, "can you smell when I'm lying?" Derek frowned, going to shake his head before shooting his head up, unable to process what he thought Stiles had just said.

"Oh, oh shit, sorry, sorry," Stiles babbled. After a few failed attempts to shut him up, Derek took the initiative and kissed him, muttering "Shut up" even as he did so.

"Shut me up like that every time and I won't complain," Stiles laughed, kissing him again.

"I will," Derek mumbled against his lips.


End file.
